riseofkingsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ponderlot (Drug)
The Discovery Deep in the murky jungles of Sarrowmerk’s vast lands, a very strange druid roamed about. She tottered along in her peculiar way, simply enjoying nature as it buzzed around her when she stumbled upon an interesting specimen. There before her stood an unusual plant. Though it sprouted out of the ground like the usual vegetation, what hung off the top of its stem was particularly interesting. From the tip dangled a vine of sorts, and at the end of this vine hung a large colorful pouch. Curious, the druid bent down to examine this fascinating flora. Upon closer inspection of this pouch she discovered a more beautiful, sweet-smelling flower nestled within the pouch. The druid was unable to resist the delicious fumes of the flower and found herself reaching in to pluck it out. Before she was able to draw her hand up, however, one of the many bugs infesting her hair flew out of her locks and into the flower. She watched with amazement as the plants began to close on top of the bug, trapping it within. This intrigued the druid even more, and so she decided to lift the lid of the plant and peek inside. To her further amazement, the bug was not flying about as it once was. Instead, it walked calmly and quietly across the sweet-smelling plant on the bottom of the pouch. Then upon prodding the bug gently with a twig, the bug still did not fly. It instead rolled over on its back as if it were a dog, begging to have its tummy scratched. The druid of course found this to be quite an amazing thing, and so she decided to pluck the flower and bring it back to the Uteath for further study. Once inside the Uteath the tests began, but again quite by accident. As it would happen, the druids cat Edgar was perched just above her head in the study room. Smelling this delicious flower he jumped down from his spot on the branch and trotted over. Before the druid could react, the cat had already plunged its head into the pouch of the mysterious flower and began licking the sweet petals inside. Almost instantly a deep purr began to vibrate from within the cat. He then slowly pulled his head out from the flower and eased his way over to the druid’s hand. Curiously, Edgar began to rub himself all over the druid’s hand, and even gave the occasional lick. This was very uncharacteristic of Edgar, for he was a more solitary feline. This was enough for the druid, and so she herself plucked one of the petals out from within the flower, and nibbled a small piece. What she then felt was something incredible. Not only did the plant taste just as good as it smelled, but a wave of deep satisfaction and contentment washed over her body. It was as if someone had taken any and all negative things about the world and simply tossed them away. Everything about the world was wonderful. Furthermore, it appeared as if her senses were heightened. She could hear the birds’ sweet songs so clearly. She could almost drown in the soft fur of her cat. She could actually feel the soft, rhythmic march of the ants crawling on the ground of the Uteath. For the first time the druid felt as though she really connected with the flow of life. As the druid moved through the Uteath she contently listened, felt, and understood the world around her. She did notice, however, that no matter how hard she tried, she simply could not get herself to move faster than a snail’s pace. It was as if she was swimming in a pool of pudding. She found this experience to be very amusing, but realized that if for whatever reason she needed to act quickly, she would be unable. In fact, she realized a lot of things while in this state of mind. The druid found herself pondering nearly all conceivably ponderable things. It was then that she decided to name this incredible plant the Ponderlot. ' Physical Description' The Ponderlot sprouts from the ground on a thick stem. From this stem hangs this, twisting vines that fall back down towards the ground. At the end of these vines a kind of pouch sprouts. The pouch has a pink-purple tint to it, and is freckled with black and brown marks. Then, connected to the mouth of the pouch is a single leaf-like petal which closes in order to keep pray inside. Inside the pouch of the Ponderlot is a colorful bunch of sweet-smelling flowers. These flowers are what lure the pray in with not only their wonderful smell, but their appearance. The petals of the inner-flower are decorated with a series of fluorescent colors which attract various insects. Side Effects *Heightened senses including hearing, sight, smell, touch, and emotions *A deep meditative state in which intense thought can occur *Extreme hindrance of physical reflexes *An incapability to feel sadness, pain, and other negative feelings *Unbelievable joy, happiness, and other positive feelings Methods of Consumption Before consumption of this drug it must first be harvested. Only the inner petals of the Ponderlot have the abilities listed above. The rest of the plant is actually quite harmless, tasteless, and aside from its beautiful coloring; boring. Therefore, the only valuable portion of the plant is the inside. The first and most obvious way to ingest the Ponderlot is to eat it. Consuming it orally is the fastest and most potent method. Nearly immediately the effects of the drug will take hold. However, the drug will not last as long. Depending on how much of the inner leaf is consumed, the drug will last longer or shorter. The second method of consumption would be to smoke the petals. Although the affects are not as quick or as potent as they would be if eaten, the effects last significantly longer. In addition, those near the smoke of the Ponderlot petals can become affected, though not nearly as much as if they were to smoke it themselves. It is therefore recommended that you steer clear of any unwilling participants if you intend to smoke in public. In-Game Representation Rose Red - The most common colored petals of the Ponderlot. These are the least potent and have the shortest effect. Burning through an entire handful of red petals (Just one in-game item) will last only 10 real life minutes. Dandelion Yellow - The second most common petal color, and slightly more potent than Rose Red. This lasts 20 real life minutes. Orange Dye - The most rare petal color, as well as the most potent. This petal lasts a whopping 30 real life minutes as well as enhance all side effects of the drug. So, although your character will be in one of the deepest meditative possible, they will also be incapable of nearly all movement.